


Presentación

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La Mansión Malfoy, era el sitio de sus pesadillas, era el hogar de su novio hasta ese momento, pero también el hogar de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, y no se sentía muy cómoda estando ahí, en un vestido que a su percepción, le hacía lucir horrenda.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Presentación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este one Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Ginny Weasley observó con atención su figura en el espejo, el vestido era de un tono verde oscuro, a pesar de que era el color de Slytherin, tenía que admitir que a los pelirrojos era un color que les favorecía bastante así que por ese lado, no había podido negarse a el tono, aunque estaba completamente segura de que había sido un plan para humillarla.

¿Realmente quería emparentar con esa familia?

La verdad era que no; al menos no del todo, a tres años, aun se seguía preguntando ¿cómo es que había aceptado esa invitación a salir? Aparentemente no tenían mucho en común y posiblemente fue más el morbo a ¿por qué Draco Malfoy la invitaría a salir? Que otra cosa.

Pero a pesar de todo, y de algo tan sencillo y común como el quidditch, habían encontrado un montón de gustos similares entre ellos, como el equipo favorito, detestaban a los mismos jugadores y admiraban a los mismos, él había sido su inspiración para un sinfín de artículos sobre quidditch, y al final de un día común, se había dado cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estaba de él.

Era algo increíble, pero totalmente cierto.

No había un hombre que le gustara tanto como él, que le volviera loca en cualquier aspecto de la vida, a veces quería lanzarle la maldición asesina y otras cuantas, brincarle encima y desnudarlo aun estando en público.

Revisó una vez más su atuendo para esa noche, la Mansión Malfoy estaría completamente arreglada para la cena anual que les gustaba dar en el cumpleaños de Lucius Malfoy; y aprovecharían esa noche para “darla a conocer en sociedad”, como la futura señora Malfoy.

Hubiese deseado que pudieran hacer aquel anuncio en un lugar más neutral, algún restaurante, o en la Madriguera, pero no, en eso tenía que ceder un poco con su prometido.

—Weasley ¿estás lista?

La voz de su prometido llenó el silencio de la amplia habitación, sonrió nerviosa, a pesar de lo frío y distante que parecía que la siguiera llamando por su apellido, a ella le encantaba, era algo así como volver a sus raíces.

—En un minuto –comentó.

Draco no esperó, abrió la puerta, se quedó quieto al observarla, sin duda la encontraba bastante bien, así que al menos eso hizo que valiera la pena para ella y la incomodidad de aquel ajustado y elegante vestido verde.

—Luces… decente –sonrió.

—Siempre tan elocuente y encantador, Malfoy.

—Me amas, Weasley.

—Estoy en la Mansión Malfoy, con un vestido que me hace lucir como un caballo, eso dice lo mucho que te amo.

—Como un caballo ¿por qué como un caballo?

—No lo niegues, mi trasero parece el trasero de un centauro.

—Ya quisiera un centauro tener un trasero como el tuyo.

—Cuida tus manos, Malfoy.

El rubio se acomodó la corbata para disimular que había estado a nada de darle una nalgada aprobatoria a su “enorme” trasero, ella negó con una suave sonrisa nerviosa.

—Todo va a estar bien, estará Andrómeda Tonks, así que tendrás a alguien conocido al menos.

—Aún no puedo creer que tu madre no tenga problemas con ella y sí conmigo –frunció el ceño.

—Ella es su hermana, tú la loca que le arrancará a su hijo de sus brazos –comentó tranquilo.

—Bueno, eres un hombre de 25 años –le recordó –sería muy preocupante que siguieras en los brazos de tu madre.

—Un buen hijo nunca abandona en su totalidad el regazo de mamá.

—Bueno, una cosa es estar pendiente de ella y otra estar literalmente en el regazo de tu madre.

—Ya lo sé, ahora, si te sientes más relajada, bajemos al recibidor, es nuestro honor y responsabilidad recibir a los invitados.

Lo vio poner los ojos en blanco y sonrió divertida, al menos él no estaba más cómodo que ella en esa situación, y no sabía si era bueno o malo ¿le apenaba que lo vieran con ella de forma oficial?

—Vamos pues, cariño.

Ginny sujetó el brazo del rubio y salieron juntos de la habitación, dieron tantas vueltas que por un momento sintió que se mareaba y terminaría vomitando.

—M—

La mano de Ginny se levantó por sí sola cuando una charola con champagne pasó a su lado, la bebió de un solo trago, sin duda la noche se estaba perfilando para ser la peor de todas de lo que tenía de vida, había cometido al menos cien errores con los invitados, y aunque hubiese podido pasar desapercibido o ignorado por las personas, su futura suegra hizo notar cada mínimo detalle.

Desinterés.

Según Narcissa Malfoy, ella tenía mucho desinterés sobre de lo que iba aquél evento, después de todo, no necesitaba más que su título de “heroína de guerra” para entrar a su familia y hacerse de la cantidad inimaginable de galeones.

—Vas a hacer que digan que aparte de todo, eres una ebria –murmuró Draco, quitándole la copa y bebiendo las pequeñas gotas del fondo.

—Bueno, eso será la etiqueta que selle mi presentación, hola que tal, soy Ginevra Weasley, una desinteresada total por el cumpleaños del padre de mi prometido, ustedes me importan mierda de basilisco, solo estoy aquí porque realmente amo a este tipo –lo señaló.

—Me alegra escuchar eso –admitió con una sonrisa diminuta.

Ginny se relajó, la única sonrisa que Malfoy sabía darle a la gente era una cínica, sin vergüenza, sarcástica, o simplemente una que sirve para desarmar a cualquier mujer, ella incluida; que ahora fuera diminuta, insinuaba que aquello realmente le hacía feliz.

—Crecí en una pequeña casa a la que apodaron “La Madriguera” por lo pequeña y a cuanta gente albergaba –comentó –no soy una persona de primera, así que no esperes mucho de mí –pidió.

—Esto es solo para complacer un poco a mis padres, Ginevra, nada evitará que me case contigo a finales de año.

—Si vuelvo a confundir a los socios de tu padre, él sin duda hará volar mi cabeza.

—Me casaré contigo aun si no tienes cabeza.

—Seré Ginny, la decapitada –los dos rieron.

—Ginny sin cabeza –completó –ven, vayamos a la pista de baile, y después, si tienes un poco de suerte, desapareceremos después de que anuncie mi matrimonio contigo en la cena.

—Vaya, mi sueño hecho realidad, ser presentada en sociedad –sonrió.

—Lo sé, vamos –la dirigió a la pista, Ginny no dijo nada más, se olvidó de todo en los brazos de su prometido.


End file.
